


Кто бы говорил

by Aya_Koshkina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Koshkina/pseuds/Aya_Koshkina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как Тобио-чан учится работать в команде и какими неприятностями это грозит заднице Ойкавы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто бы говорил

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HK!!SW для команды Ойкава/Кагеяма

Ойкава знает, что промахнулся. Рыжий коротышка — слишком подвижная мишень, чтобы снять его с первого раза. Ойкава знает это, но все же не может подавить в себе глухое раздражение. Рыжий коротышка слишком спелся с Тобио-чаном и теперь портит всю игру.

— Я промазал, — признается он в микрофон и слышит разочарованный выдох. — Ну прости меня, Ива-чан!

Пока Иваизуми докладывает обстановку, Ойкава собирается — винтовка оттягивает плечо, и поврежденный на прошлой тренировке сустав отзывается вспышкой боли. Ойкава морщится, закусывает губу и поправляет ремень так, чтобы не передавливать обширную гематому.

— Я меняю точку, Ива-чан. Если эта парочка играет как в прошлый раз, то Тобио-чан только что спалил мое укрытие, — Ойкава бесшумными шагами сбегает по лестнице, придерживая рукой тяжелую винтовку. — На связь выйду сам.

Щелчок в ухе сообщает о разрыве соединения. Ойкава останавливается, отступает в слепой угол лестничной площадки и насмешливо зовет:

— Выходи, выходи, Тобио-чан!

Пуля с ярко-оранжевой краской взрывается в паре сантиметров от его ботинка — Ойкава снова чувствует удушливую волну недовольства и, несмотря на опасность, прикрывает глаза в попытке успокоиться.

— Вы поменяли краску, чтобы потешить коротышку? — смеется он и тенью скользит вдоль стены к уводящей вниз лестнице.

— Еще шаг, и твоя голова будет у меня на прицеле, — слышится голос откуда-то сверху, и Ойкава замирает. — В этот раз победа наша, семпай.

Голос Тобио-чана дрожит от сдерживаемого восторга, и Ойкава тут же представляет себе его — с горящими глазами, дрожащей нижней губой и стиснутыми на прикладе винтовки пальцами. Кагеяма Тобио в высшей степени радости. Где-то внизу еле слышно закрывается дверь. Ойкава усмехается — его задумали взять в классические клещи, и пока он тратит время на перепалку с Тобио-чаном, коротышка уже поднимается сюда.

Ойкава приподнимает маску и стирает с верхней губы выступивший пот. Скорее всего, коротышка не знает, что его засекли, и двигается медленно, чтобы избежать шума. Значит, у Ойкавы есть всего один путь — вниз. Даже склонный к импульсивным действиям Тобио-чан осознает, что его семпай не дурак и в лобовую на снайпера в неизвестной точке не пойдет.

— Тобио-чан, — ласково зовет Ойкава и делает осторожный шаг вдоль стены. — Ты собираешься держать меня здесь до конца тренировки?

Еще одна пуля взрывается у самого края лестницы, до которого Ойкава почти добрался. Ему приходится отступить и перевести дыхание — пульсирующая боль в плече становится сильнее, полный вес винтовки оттягивает руку, и Ойкава уже чувствует неприятное онемение на кончиках пальцев. Еще немного, и он не сможет больше сегодня стрелять.

— Ойкава-сан должен сдаться, — будто бы сам с собой наверху разговаривает Тобио-чан и еще раз стреляет ему под ноги. — Почему ты не можешь сдаться, а?

— Ты либо убьешь меня сам, либо я всажу пулю в твой подтянутый зад, — огрызается на него Ойкава и прислушивается.

Шуршание снизу становится отчетливее, а Тобио-чан наоборот — будто воды в рот набрал и затаился. Значит, все-таки ждет напарника.

— А ты немного изменился, — тянет Ойкава и отталкивается от стены. — Ты ведь всегда стремишься пристрелить меня сам. В чем же дело сегодня?

Ойкава передвигается вдоль площадки осторожно, осматривая разбитый пол под ногами и стараясь не шуметь.

Чтобы обстреливать спуск и не выдавать себя щелчками затвора, Тобио-чан должен находиться не на один, а на два этажа выше. Значит, у Ойкавы есть фора в один этаж. Он почти распластывается по стене, прикидывает примерный угол обзора и начинает осторожно подниматься. На четвертой ступеньке в плитку врезается шарик с краской.

— Я же сказал, что сегодня победа за нами, семпай, — голос у Тобио-чана выверено скучающий, отчего Ойкава не может не беситься. — Мы загнали тебя в угол.

За спиной на лестничную площадку взбегает коротышка, Ойкава видит его боковым зрением, но не успевает обернуться — с правого бока в ягодицу врезается пуля.

***

— В следующий раз я придушу этого мерзкого коротышку своими собственными руками! — шипит сквозь зубы Ойкава и пытается увернуться от жестких пальцев, ощупывающих его плечо. — Тобио-чан, больно же!

— Сам виноват, — огрызается Тобио ему в ответ, обнимает второй рукой поперек живота и притягивает к себе. — Кто заставляет тебя с этой дурой таскаться? Как ты вообще сустав не вывернул с концами?

— Это говорит мне Тобио-чан, воркующий с СВД? — злится Ойкава и тычет локтем наугад, пытаясь попасть в уворачивающегося Кагеяму. — М-21 прекрасна!

— Семпай, вот поэтому девушки тебя и бросали, — не упускает случая поддеть его Кагеяма. — В школе волейбол, теперь вот винтовки.

— Кто бы говорил, а? — обиженно бурчит Ойкава и затихает, пока Тобио-чан наносит на плечо заживляющую мазь.

— Кто бы говорил... — вторит за ним Кагеяма и бросает короткий влюбленный взгляд на запертый оружейный шкаф.


End file.
